The invention relates to an underwater anchor for keeping floating structures in position in oceans or other waters.
For the keeping in position of floating structures such as drilling platforms, floating aerodromes and the like, extremely high forces may be required due to the action of wind, waves and currents upon the floating structure.
The bottom of an ocean, a river, a lake or the like may consist of very stiff layers but also of very soft layers with all possible variations in between.